Axis America
Overview The dimension Delta Zeta 24-10 has another name for the Portal Corporation personnel: Axis America. In this sinister dimension, the Axis powers won the war and now the United States (and probably the whole world) are under its control. This dimension is militarist, hostile and dangerous, and even worse is the fact that it has its own metahuman champions, a fact that the Portal Corp. explorers first and the whole Paragon City later would discover. This dimension won an important place in the dimensional exploration history, being the place where the discoverer of dimensional travel and founder of Portal Corp, Dr. Webb, found his death after being captured and tortured by the nazi counterpart of our Statesman: The Reichsman. After learning the secrets of dimensional travel, Reichsman and his Nazi supersoldiers tried to invade Paragon City, only to be confronted and defeated by the Freedom Phalanx, who proved to be superior to the Nazi supersoldiers. The battle destroyed Portal Corp.'s installations, and Reichsman was captured and imprisoned. Nothing is known about his soldiers, who could have escaped or have been captured as well. The dimension vanished without a trace when the Council took over the 5th Column following the war between the two groups. The dimension was no longer accessible, but instead a new one opened: that of the Council Empire. It has been suggested lately that Reichsman will eventually come back into action. Whether this will cause the reemergence of the Axis America dimension remains to be seen. Villain types Minions Axis America Rifle The front-line troops of Axis America have fought long and hard to cement Axis control over the former United States. They are not afraid of wading into the thick of battle at a moment's notice. Powers Axis America Fire The front-line troops of Axis America have fought long and hard to cement Axis control over the former United States. They are not afraid of wading into the thick of battle at a moment's notice. Powers Axis America Force The front-line troops of Axis America have fought long and hard to cement Axis control over the former United States. They are not afraid of wading into the thick of battle at a moment's notice. Powers Axis America Grenade The front-line troops of Axis America have fought long and hard to cement Axis control over the former United States. They are not afraid of wading into the thick of battle at a moment's notice. Powers Axis America Rocket The front-line troops of Axis America have fought long and hard to cement Axis control over the former United States. They are not afraid of wading into the thick of battle at a moment's notice. Powers Lieutenants Axis America Unteroffizier Those elite few who achieve distinction within the armies of Axis America are promoted to the coveted rank of Unteroffizier. They execute their orders with an almost religious zealotry, and do not hesitate to send their subordinates into certain death in service of the Axis cause. Powers Bosses Axis America Oberst The Obersts are at the very head of the Axis American army. These men have served the Axis army with distinction, sacrificing their safety and that of their men all in the name of the cause. Powers Named Bosses * Dr. Sam Naples (Axis America Oberst) * Oberst Faust (Axis America Oberst) * Oberst Klein (Axis America Oberst) Category:Enemies Category:Archvillains